A Better Name Than That
|members = * 8-Ball * Basketball *Blocky *Grassy *Golf Ball *Robot Flower *Tennis Ball *TV |demonyms = * Better Namers (Golf Ball, Pillow, Donut) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Team Better Name (Golf Ball) |first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk }} A Better Name Than That, or ABNTT fin "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Golf Ball was once again the team captain. However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the team replaced her with 8-Ball as the new team captain due to the fact that Golf Ball didn't respect people like Grassy and Blocky. However, it is likely that Golf Ball is the captain again, due to 8-Ball being eliminated in "Questions Answered". The members of the team bonded over most of them being "balls" or "mechanical minds". Thus, A Better Name Than That was created. The way the name of the team was created was similar to the way Another Name's was: Basketball, after Death P.A.C.T. was named, knew that they must have already named their team, so Golf Ball says her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Blue and stretched text saying "A BETTER NAME THAN THAT" appears as a result, both above the members of the newly named team and on TV's screen, and it becomes the name of the team. Members Leadership Once again, Golf Ball takes charge of her team, though she is notably more open to suggestions from her teammates. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *8-Ball is the only team member to have no limbs. TV doesn't count, as he was shown sometimes to have legs. *Robot Flower is the only team member to have no face. *Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. **Coincidentally, both of the statements were said by Golf Ball. *Blocky, Grassy, & Robot Flower are the only team members to have arms. *A Better Name Than That is the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. **Grassy said his position in the team needed respect, which was why the leader became 8-Ball. *In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Today's Very Special Episode", "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Four mistakenly calls the team “Another Name Than That”, which is a reference to Another Name. *The team name is most likely a reference to Another Name. *As of now, A Better Name Than That has placed the same rank (6th place) 6 times. ** In BFB 1-4, BFB 6 and BFB 11, A Better Name Than That placed 6th consistently. *** In BFB 5, A Better Name Than That tied with other teams, marking their first non-6th ranking. *** In BFB 7, they lost, marking their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie. *** In BFB 8, they placed 5th, marking their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie nor a loss. *** In BFB 9, they placed 1st, marking their first victory. *** In BFB 12, they placed 4th, marking their second time they have finished 4th or better. **Coincidentally, A Better Name Than That placed 6th 6 times. *A Better Name Than That is the team to receive the same ranking consecutively for the longest. *8-Ball, Basketball, TV, Robot Flower, and Grassy were all recommended characters who could've joined BFDI. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams, with 4 contestants being balls. *This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *Unlike other teams, A Better Name Than That has more screen time in every episode of BFB except "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Fortunate Ben". *A Better Name Than That is the only team to have intentionally killed Four and X. *A Better Name Than That has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with Free Food. *A Better Name Than That has the longest team name of any so far, excluding ’s full name. *Blocky and Robot Flower are the only people on the team who don't appear in the first part of the intro. *This team has the most mechanical minds, which are Robot Flower, and TV. Roboty and Remote, the two other mechanical minds, Roboty and Remote, are on teams Beep and Death P.A.C.T., respectively. **Golf Ball valued mechanical minds in her formula for a successful team, but did not try to ask Remote to be on their team. (Remote had not joined Death P.A.C.T. at the time). Jingle Nicknames * Team Better Name (Golf Ball and Four) * Another Name Than That (Four) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Better Namers (Golf Ball and Pillow) See also Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI